You Are
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Danny has been dreaming of someone, finally gaining the courage to tell Steve how he feels. As usual some things come up like in every relationship to put them to the test can they make it.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is completely a work of fiction and I do not own the series everything belongs to CBS. This is Slash so if you don't like turn back. And all mistakes are mine and mine alone._**

**_Danny's POV_**

_I looked up into the most desirable Hazel eyes ever, I love looking into them seeing the love and lust that was in them. I was backed up against a wall as my hands were being held above my head with one of his hands. Then his lips were on my lips as our tongues battled for dominance, as he let his other hand roam down my chest to my stomach. I parted my legs as I felt his knee go and start to grind against mine. It was then, that he let go of my hands and I started to wrap them around him as I reached down to unbuckle his jeans. As our lips crashed we somehow made it up the steps and to his room. Once the door was open we were slowly backing up into the room it wasn't long till I felt the bed at the back of my knees. It wasn't long till I fell back on the bed and was on my back and loving every minute of it. I was somewhere that I have dreamt about being for over the last year. I had slowly been dreaming of his place more and more as time went on. I then felt the hands that belonged to them eyes and I was totally gone. The way they moved down my back as they pushed down my shirt. Next thing I knew was that I was on the bed. Tearing off his shirt he throw it into the corner with my shirt as he started to unbuckle my jeans I arched my back as I felt a shiver go through me. I was soon laying naked in front him as he took his own jean off. Before I knew what was going on he was on top of me. I throw my arms around him pulling him close to me as his lips crashed against mine. I loved the feeling of having this man in my arms, having dreamed of him. Both of us pulling away breathless as we finally parted. I looked into those eyes yet again as his hand cupped the side of my face making me look at him. Which how could I not, I do love looking at him. No matter how much I compline about him always taking his shirt off I am very fond of his build. I then took notice to the smile on his face as he licked his lips and I smiled back at him. He bent forward and slowly peppered my face with light kisses as he finally reached my lips. I was loving the fact that he was kissing me. I reached up with my left hand as I guided it through his hair and sliding it to the nape of his neck pulling him closer to me. Face to face, nose to nose I could feel his hot breath as he breathed and I whispered._

_"__I need you… please." I moaned_

_"__Danno patience." He said as he continued to kiss my jaw and then slowly to the shell of my ear and downward to my neck. As I wrapped my arms around him pulling him yet even closer to me as I could. I could feel how excited that we both were with all the kissing and moving the friction between us to. Everything was getting fuzzy the excitement was starting to cloud everything up. I could feel him moving down to my shoulder and in going to take my nipples into his mouth while playing with the other._

_"__Oh…God…Steve…Please." I moaned as he looked up without breaking contact._

_"__God I love you." I said as we both shifted on the bed some more and I could feel just how bad that both of us wanted this I could feel the haze feeling coming back. _

_"__I…"_

The sharp shrilling ringing of the phone brought me out of my dream. I opened my eyes and looked to see I was alone in my apartment I was yet again disappointed with myself. I looked down and realized that I was hard as a rock all from dreaming about my best friend, my partner and boss. These dreams were getting more and more vivid to the point of me getting no sleep. I was getting to the point where I was going to have to do something about them. I rolled over to see that it was only 5 am, the ringing started again and I realized that it was Rachel's ring tone. I grabbed the phone and groggily hit talk button in somewhat of a panic mode now.

"Hello Williams." I said

"Daniel I am sorry about calling you this early…" Rachel started

"Is Grace ok? Please tell me she's ok." I asked cutting her off.

"Yes she is fine I am going to need you to pick her up and drop her off at school. And watch her the rest of the week. Stan and I have to fly to the main land. His mom is in the hospital and it's not good." Rachel said

"Ok I'll shower and get ready and I'll pick Grace up early and take her to breakfast. Make sure she has her bag packed." I said

"I will and thanks Daniel." Rachel said as she hung up. I throw the phone back on the bed and moved in the bed thinking about the shower needing time to get myself together. I had to think about everything that was ending up in my head. I have admitted to myself almost eight months ago that I was in love with Steve. I mean hell the man just barged into my life and slowly wormed his way in to my heart. I have tried to push these feeling away and out of my head knowing that it would never happen. Steve was as straight as they come what with his Navy girlfriend coming to the island more often. I knew it was a lost cause and that I could never tell him. I throw the sheets off and sat up on the side of the bed with my head in my hands. Wondering just how my life ever became this complicated to begin with. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom hoping to get a hold on myself. I took the time to get into the shower and as usual made sure it was a cold on. It seemed like that's all I took anymore was cold showers. After about fifteen minutes I walked back into the bedroom and got dressed for the day. Knowing that I was going to pick Grace up and head to breakfast and then into work. It was going to be another rough day of working with Steve and not being able to tell him. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car I was just about to pull away from the apartment building when my phone rang again. I looked to see it was Steve my heart started to beat faster once I knew it was him.

"Hello Williams." I said

"Hey Danno swing by and pick me up we have a crime scene up on Ocean View Dr." Steve said

"I can't this morning I have to pick up Grace, Rachel and Stan have to fly out ASAP there flight leaves in thirty I am just pulling up to their house." I said

"Oh ok is Grace ok?" Steve asked

"Yeah it's just Stan and Rachel have to fly out his mom is in the hospital so I have to get Grace to school." I said

"Ok man. No problem I'll see you at the office then tell Gracie I said hi." Steve said

"Ok I'll try to hurry but can't do anything till I can drop Grace off at school." I said

"No don't worry. Take your time." Steve said "Later Danno."

"Later." I said as my heart broke a little bite hearing him as he said my name. I pushed the code to get into the gate to Rachel and Stan's place. I pulled up to the house to see that Stan was putting the last bag in the car as Rachel was strapping in Charlie. The front door opened and out ran Grace.

"Grace no running." A female voice yelled

"DANNO!" Grace yelled

"Hey monkey what's happening?" I asked as she throws herself in to my arms. I held her tightly as I could it was rare occasions that I got her for more the two days. And here I was going to get her for a week or more. I looked over to Rachel who was smiling and that in its self was rare too.

"Daniel thanks for doing this on such short notice. I'll call if we're going to be longer than a week. Are you sure you'll be ok?" Rachel asked

"Yes I will be fine taking care of my daughter for a week. And I know she has tennis practices on Thursday after noon." I said

"Ok Grace I love you sweetheart you be a good for your father." Rachel said as the two hugged.

"I love you too mommy." Grace said as she walked over to me.

"Have fun Grace." Stan said

"I will. Tell your mom I said get better." Grace said

"Will do kiddo." Stan said as they got in there car and left. I then got Grace settled in to the back seat and started the car.

"So Monkey where to?" I asked

"Can we call Uncle Steve and see if he wants to go to breakfast with us?" Grace asked

"Um no can do Monkey he's at a crime scene." I said

"Oh ok. Can we get pancakes?" Grace asked as I looked in the rear view mirror and saw the smile on her face but it wasn't a true smile.

"Sure we can." I said as we pulled up to the pancake house. The two of us took a seat in one of the booths in the back when the waitress walked up and took our order. Grace was quite through most of breakfast and it worried me because she was always talking. She always had something to say for we only had two days a week and every other weekend. So when she wouldn't look to me or talk I start to worry about her.

"You ok Monkey?" I asked

"Yeah I guess, daddy can I ask you a serious question?" Grace asked as she looked down to her half eaten food.

"Sure Monkey what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Um would you follow me if we moved again?" Grace asked as I was surprised that she was asking me this.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I was getting worried that Rachel would do something like this to me yet again.

"Well I heard Mommy and Stan talking about maybe moving to Las Vegas." Grace said as I now felt betrayed yet again.

"Monkey I promise you that it's not going to happen I am going to fight to keep you here this is our home now." I said

"If they move can I stay here with you?" Grace asked

"I will do everything in my power to keep you here." I said

"Mommy told Stan that you could never win a case against them especially being single." Grace said

"Honey if I am single or in love or seeing someone I will always fight for you. I love you and nothing or no one is going to judge me or tell me otherwise." I said as I looked to her as a smile formed to her face and I knew that I was going to be asked more questions.

"Ok have you thought about you know moving on finding someone to fall in love with." Grace asked as I looked to her and wondered just what she was talking about. My little girl was seriously asking me if I was going to move on. Part of me was wondering just what she would think when if I told her about my feelings.

"Grace Honey there is someone. But I am not sure that it's going to happen." I said as she looked at me and smiled.

"Daddy, Mommy and Stan they fight sometimes but they love each other. You and Uncle Steve fight like they do. Does that mean that you love Uncle Steve?" Grace asked as she had a smile on her face. And there it was she hit the nail on the head. I looked at her like she had two heads not knowing what to say. "Daddy it's ok if you do love Uncle Steve I don't care. I think it's great if you too are great together."

"Honey Uncle Steve and I are friends and co-workers nothing more." I said looking into her eyes wondering just what she was getting at. I mean it was amazing that Steve was so great with her and I loved watching him interact with her as much as I loved see her interact with him. The two of them meant the world to me and even if I never tell Steve I love him I always will.

"Ok, hey speaking of Uncle Steve can we invite him over for Dinner this weekend?" Grace asked

"Um sure I'll ask him later ok." I said as the waitress brought us the check and I gave her the money and we were off. I had to drop Grace off at school.

"Bye Daddy I'll see you at 4 after school." Grace said

"Bye Monkey, Danno loves you." I said and then head to work. I pulled up in front of the school and got out as she did I give her a hug and then she was off. I got in the car and started to think about everything that Grace and I had talked about. There were things that she said that made perfect sense. Rachel and Stan were better off and I probably wouldn't be able to win. But then everything kept coming back to me and my deep feeling for Steve. Everything was rushing through my mind as my phone was ringing again I answered it.

"Williams." I said

"Hey Danno were back at the office so meet us there and we'll catch you up on the case." Steve said

"Ok I just dropped Grace off and I am on my way now." I said

"Ok see you in a few then." Steve said as I hung up and took the ten minute drive to work to compose myself having to go through another day of hiding my feelings. I pulled into the parking lot and parked right next to Steve's truck. I got out and entered the building and headed for the steps and made my way up to our offices. Just as I was about to go through the door I was stopped by Stacy the receptionist. She handed me my messages as I continued to the office there stood Chin, Kono and Steve standing around then big table computer. I stood outside for a moment and look in at him wondering if there was truly something about that maybe I didn't know. I walked in and went to join them so they could bring me up to speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is completely a work of fiction and I do not own the series everything belongs to CBS. This is Slash so if you don't like turn back. And all mistakes are mine and mine alone._**

**_Steve POV_**

I looked up to see Danny as he entered the office area and headed over to us. We were all standing around the table computer gathering all the info we had. Just watching him over the last few weeks I could tell something was bothering him. He seemed tired all the time and a bit standoffish. He seemed to be avoiding me always making excuses about wanting to come over have a beer. I have over the last seven months realized that I was falling in love with him. But there was never any chance what so ever. I mean Danny has been married and has a kid. Be sides who was I kidding I have been so far in the closet over the last twenty years due to the Navy. There is only one person who even knows that secret about me and it's because she helps me hide it. I take a deep whiff and as Danny strides up to stand next to me. Just as I was about to go off into lala land Chin started to talk and pulled me out of it.

"Hey Danny, rough morning?" Chin asked

"Not really just rudely awakened at 5am." Danny said

"You look a bit tired everything ok." Kono said

"No I am good; I haven't been sleeping properly dreams keeping me awake. But I am ok I'll be good." Danny said

"Are you sure you can have the day off we can handle it." I said

"Na I'll be ok besides I have Grace for the week so I am ok trust me." Danny said "Now catch me up what have we got."

"Um got a call from highway patrol they found 39 year old women dead on the road. She had a gunshot to the back of the head." I said

"Yeah her name is Kelly Morton she is married to Jack Morton there address is 1485 Sky View Rd." Kono said

"The husband is the top family lawyer on the island. There were no fingerprints found whoever did it was slick." Chin said

"What do we know about his family life besides the wife?" Danny asked

"Um just that they have a 19 year old daughter who is off at collage on the mainland." Chin said

"Well it looks like we need to talk to the husband then. Where was he at the time of the murder?" Danny asked

"Not sure we haven't gotten a chance to do much research on him besides where he works." Kono said

"Well Kono go talk to Max and Charlie and see if we missed anything. Chin background on the husband and family. Danno and I will go talk to the husband." I said as Kono headed out of the office and down to the lab and more. Chin headed to his office to get to work on the husband. I looked to Danny and he already had his keys in his hand ready to hand them over. I knew then that something was really wrong with him he never lets me drive his car willingly.

"Danno you sure you are ok I mean you are willingly giving me your keys?" I asked

"I am fine seriously just I know how you like to drive my car so I am letting you." Danny said as we walked out of the office towards the elevators. As we approached his car I watched as he walked to the car. I got in and started the car and we were soon on our way as I got to thinking about this weekend.

"Ok so you said you have Grace all week. What are you guys going to do this weekend?" I asked

"Um nothing really just hanging out, speaking of which Grace wanted me to invite you over to dinner one night this weekend." Danny said as I got to thinking that this was perfect way to tell Danny of my feelings by getting him to stay at my house this weekend.

"Um sure, but I have a better idea. How about you and Grace stay the weekend at my place and we can cook out and swim and surf." I asked as my phone rang and I looked at it and seen it was Cath. I left it go to voice mail as I noticed Danny look toward me and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Ok so what's up with you and Cath? You just ignored her call." Danny said

"I know I have been ignoring her for almost two weeks we have a bad falling out when I said something I shouldn't have." I said as we pulled up to the house of the victim's house as my phone rang again.

"Ok if you really want Grace and me to stay we will. It'll be good for her to see her Uncle Steve more the a few hours. She really loves you, you know. Look man you answer her and I'll question the husband." Danny said as I nodded he got out of the car and headed to the house. I finally answered the call.

"Hello McGarrett." I said

"Hello Steve it's about time you answer my calls." She asked

"How come the three calls in the last hour alone?" I asked

"Look I know that you have and are harboring deep felling for your best friend and all but we need to talk?" Cath said

"About what I thought you we said all we needed to say." I asked

"We did but something else came up." Cath said

"I can't I am in the middle of an investigation." I said

"Look Steve you know me I am all about the navy and this is something I am not ready for if you don't want to keep it then I'll put it up." Cath said

"What are you talking about Cath?" I asked

"Steve I am pregnant and I am not keeping it if you want to raise it then fine if not I am giving it up?" Cath said

"What how far are you?" I asked thinking this was not good here I was ready to tell Danny I was in love with him and now this.

"I am about three months." Cath said "Look you have about two months to think about it then I'll go the adoption agency. But I'll also draw up papers to give up all my rights and leave them to you." Cath said

"No how can you just not want to be a mother?" I asked

"I never wanted kids and you knew that and yet here I am. I don't want to be a mother. But I am giving you the chance to be a dad if you want." Cath said

"Yes. You know I have always wanted kids." I said I just hope Danny will be there for me, I could see us as a family I was brought out of my thoughts as I got a beep. "Hold on I have a beep. Hello?"

"Hey Brah we have a new lead there is a cabin up on Ocean View that the wife was heading up to when she was killed." Chin said

"Ok well Danny and I will meet you there." I said I switched over to Cath again. "Hey I have to go murder. You can send me the papers after you sign them I want this child."

"What about Danny shouldn't you talk to him?" Cath asked

"No cause he'll be there for me no matter what. I have to go." I said

"Ok just don't wait too long." Cath said sternly as she hung up. I was a bit shocked that she had acted the way she had never told me about not wanting kids and was ok with what she found out. I was guilty for the longest time but after talking to her I was more confident with my feeling. I watched as Danny was headed back to the car from the house. He was beautiful and he didn't' even know it. The car door opened and he got in as he shook his head.

"Ok what's up?" I asked

"Um well the husband was very helpful. It seems that he was having an affair with his business partner; they have been together for almost ten months. The wife had signed the divorce papers and was ok with everything." Danny said

"Ok well that may help us. We have to meet Chin and Kono up at a cabin up on Ocean View." I said

"The husband said that the wife was staying up at their cabin he gave it to her in the divorce." Danny said

"Well let's go see what we can find." I said as we pulled away and headed to meet the cousins. The trip to the cabin was only about a twenty minute ride. It gave me time to think about everything that Cath has said and was doing. I couldn't believe that she wanted to give up our child. I was lost in thought when I finally was brought out of my thoughts we approached the cabin I saw that Kono and Chin were waiting on us.

"Hey boss the door is open when we arrived." Kono said

"We figured that we would wait on you." Chin said

"Well let's go Chin you and Danny head around back Kono with me." I said as we split up and headed into the house. Once we had cleared every room we meant in the living room. It's where I found Danny looking through the mail on the table by the window the light from the sun was casting in on him. It made him look more beautiful then he already was even if he doesn't know it.

"Hey brah what did you find?" Chin asked

"Nothing unusual just some mail and bills nothing to say as to what could have gotten her killed." Danny said

"Well there has to be something here as to what was the cause of it." I said as Kono walked in front the kitchen.

"Boss a car just pulled up?" Kono said

"Ok Danny with me you two keep looking around." I said as both Danny and I went out to see who was in the car that drove up. As the two of us walked over to the man getting out of the car I was too busy watching Danny.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked

"I am Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett and this is Detective Williams. I could ask you the same thing." I said

"Mrs. Morton is my boss where is she?" He asked

"Well we are investigating the death of Mrs. Morton." I said as he moved back and leaned against his car as the words sunk in.

"Can you tell us what she was doing up here?" Danny asked

"She was staying here. Since her and her husband got separated and the pending divorce she was giving him his space." He asked

"And again you are who?" I asked

"Oh sorry I am Ryan James Mrs. Morton's Lawyer. I was coming up here to get her to sign the final papers we were to meet yesterday but she called and asked me to wait till today. Never gave a reason just that it was important that this wait till today." Ryan said

"Mr. James what can you tell me about her relationship with her husband and his partner?" Danny asked

"Um just that he was completely honest with her told her about eight months ago that his feeling for his business partner were changing into something more. She encouraged him to find out just what they meant. A week later they were both in my office getting the official separation and filing for the divorce. She was completely ok with it she loved Mr. Morton but wasn't going to keep him in a loveless marriage if he wanted to be elsewhere." Ryan said

"So just like that she walked away." I said  
>"John is a very loving and caring man and he loved Kelly they were high school sweethearts and married at 19. They have spent over 22 years together and he was, you know what why don't you talk to him it's his story." Ryan said as I looked to Danny and wondered if with this case if I could find it in my heart to tell him the truth I had been hiding for the last year and a half.<p>

"So you don't think that Mr. Morton or his partner could have done this?" I asked

"No she was there biggest supporter." Ryan said

"Ok thank you so much for your time and here is my card, if you can think of anything else please call me." Danny said as we watched the guy get into his car and drive off. I turned to see Danny looking at me with a huge smile on his face as I was about to ask what was going on Kono and Chin came out of the house.

"Boss we found nothing in the house. Just pictures of them as a family and that's it. There was a letter from their daughter who is on the main land attending UCLA. But other than that nothing it's clean." Kono said

"Ok well let's head back to the office and see if Charlie or Max found anything out. And Chin I want you to pull everything you can on their daughter see if she was on island recently. " I said as we got in our cars and headed back to the office. I couldn't help but think about Mr. Morton and is business partner and how easily that they worked together and yet fell in love. I wondered what it would be like if I could just gather up all the courage and tell Danny that I have fallen in love with him what he would say to me. It was as usual as I thought about Danny I was totally shutting out the world around me it wasn't till I heard him yelling my name that I snapped out of it.

"Steve…Steve…STEVEN." Danny yelled

"Oh sorry man lost in thought what's up?" I asked as he was looking at me with that look in this eyes that look of love.

"You ok you seem really out there today is everything ok. I mean with you and Cath?" Danny asked as I felt myself want to scream yet again I hated that he thought that Cath I were an item. I didn't love her nor could I ever I loved him and only him she was just a great fuck buddy and it was it.

"I am fine and Cath and I are just friends that are all. So any way back to this case what do you say we drop by the Mr. Morton's office and talk to this partner/lover?" I asked as Danny laughed like he was annoyed with something I said. "What?"

"Nothing." Danny said as he turned his head out the window.

"Now something is bothering you; was it something I said what?" I asked

"Seriously you have no clue do you. Just because they are partners who happen to be in love, why say it like that '_lover_' like it's something wrong." Danny said as I was now baffled at it nothing was wrong with it.

"Danny I didn't mean anything by it I was just stating the fact that they were partners in business and turned into lovers. There is nothing wrong with it." I said as I pulled in to the office that housed Mr. Morton's company. Danny got out of the car and headed onto the building and I was now lost in the thought that somehow I may have ruined things before they started. Once we were in the main office we were greeted the secretary and she was present.

"Hello how can I help you?" She asked

"Hi I am detective Danny Williams and this is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett were here to see Mr. Stine." Danny said

"Um he's on the phone at the moment with Mr. Morton can you wait a second?" she asked as we waited after a few minutes she hit a button and we heard a man's voice.

"Yes Marg." He said

"Mr. Stine there is a couple of cops here to see you." She said

"Send them in." he said as he pointed to the office door and I opened the door and waited for Danny to enter as I followed behind him. There was a man standing there looking out the huge window.

"Hello I am Edward Stine John's business partner and lover." He said as he held his hand out to me and Danny.

"Hello I am Detective Danny Williams and this is my partner Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. We're here to ask you a few questions about Kelly Morton." Danny said

"Yes I just got off the phone with John he called to tell me about Kelly. It's such a shame she was a great women. She was the one who encouraged both John and I to confront our feelings to each other." Edward said

"Can you think of anything or anyone who could want to hurt her in any way? Or even you or John and figured maybe going through her to get to you." I asked

"No not that I can think of. Kelly was really well liked." Edward said

"Did Kelly come to you about your feelings for John?" Danny asked

"Um yeah she came to me and asked me flat out if I was in love with her husband. When John and I first went into business I told him I was gay and it wasn't a problem. Over the years things just progressed and I tried to keep them to myself. I never wanted to come between them they were happy or so I thought. I told Kelly that I would never destroy her marriage and I would keep my feeling to myself. About a week later she approached me and told me that John admitted to her that he had feeling toward me and I offered to relocate to the new office we were trying to set up on the main land but she wouldn't have any of it told me it was ok to see if he and I truly had something. Then about a month later John and I were officially together and Kelly was ok she was so happy for us. She was the one who John and I owe everything to she was so amazing about it all. Over the years and even here after everything that happened Kelly was like my sister." Edward said

"Thank you Mr. Stine we appreciate it and you have given us much to think about and consider." Danny said

"Yes thank you." I said as we left the office and headed back to ours. As we pulled in to the office I noticed Danny as he looked at the clock it was 4pm and he had to pick Grace up. I hated that this day had to come to an end but it's was ok being that Grace and Danny were spending the whole week end at my house. I drove us back to the office and pulled in front. I then turned to see Danny looking at me.

"Here go pick her up and headed over to my house and I'll be home later." I said

"Steve are you sure?" Danny asked

"Yes very sure. I'll see you later." I said

"Ok well I'll pick up Grace and I'll see you at your house." Danny said as we both got out of the car and he got back into the driver's seat and took off. I headed up to the office to see with the others had come up on.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is completely a work of fiction and I do not own the series everything belongs to CBS. This is Slash so if you don't like turn back. And all mistakes are mine and mine alone._**

**Danny POV**

I had watched as Steve pulled up out in front of the office. I watched as he got out and headed toward the doors. He walked into the building as I pulled away. I knew that this was going to be the weekend I had to tell him what was going through my mind. I was getting really tired of hiding things and then all these dreams were driving me nuts. He was suddenly everything that I thought about. Never in my life had I thought I could fell like this but then again I have never felt this way till I meant Steve. I started off toward the school hoping that I made on time. I didn't want to keep Grace waiting. We needed to stop off and pick up some clothes from my apartment, and then to the store for food. Knowing Steve the way I did there was probably not a lot there. Pulling up to the school I got out of the car and stood next to it waiting on Grace to walk outside. I looked up to see my little girl walking down the step.

"Danno!" Grace yelled as she went running to me. I bent down and hugged her tightly.

"Guess what?"

"What Monkey?" I asked

"I got an A on my spelling test and a B on my math test." Grace said

"That's great. So Monkey how do you feel about staying the weekend at Uncle Steve's?" I asked as she looked up to me with a huge smile on her face and I knew that it was cool.

"Sounds good. Can we go swimming, Surfing and play in the sand" Grace said

"Of course we can we'll be there all weekend." I said

"Danno look about this morning what I said. I really want you to know that if you love Uncle Steve I will be ok with it. I love him too he's like a second Dad to me even more then Step-Stan." Grace said as I sat at the red light waiting on it to turn could my little girl be more in tune to things that I have been fighting for over the past two years.

"Ok first we have to stop at the apartment and get me some stuff for this weekend then to the store for food and we are going to cook for Uncle Steve tonight so what do you want?" I asked as I looked back and she seemed to be thinking hard about this. She then got a huge smile on her face.

"Nana's pasta please." Grace said

"Ok. Sounds good I think I can handle it." I said as we pulled up to the apartment. We both got out of the car and headed into the apartment. I was so glad that Steve was letting us stay at his place this weekend I hated when I had Grace and we had to stay here. It was so small and no place for a child.

"Ok Monkey you hang out while I pack a bag." I said making my way into the bedroom. There I looked at the bed that was unmade thanks to early morning call and the rude wake up call. I grabbed the duffel bag and started rushing around my room packing enough clothes to last me the weekend but also a few other things incase Steve talked us into staying longer. I made sure I had my board shorts and then I grabbed a few shirts for work. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed the rest of my things that I needed. I was happy to spend all this free time with Steve even if it was time I spent with my daughter she loved spending time with him too. The only thing I dreaded was the feelings that I would have to keep in check till I could find the right time to tell him that I was in love with him. I had hoped that I could tell him soon cause these dreams that wouldn't go away they were staring to take their toll on me. I zipped up my bag and headed out to find Grace sitting there watching TV I put my bag down and went to grab my phone charger.

"We ready Danno?" Grace asked

"Yeah monkey let's get going we have to stop at the store." I said as I grabbed my bag and we were back in the car and headed to the market to pick up fresh veggies and things for dinner. It took about ten minutes to get to the market.

"So what all do we need for the pasta?" Grace asked

"Well let's get a lot of stuff being that we will be there all weekend. Knowing Uncle Steve the way I do it's all healthy stuff and nothing with sugar." I said

"Ok let's get shopping then. Do you think that Uncle Steve is ok?" Grace asked

"Why do you ask?" I asked her as she looked up to me and smiled.

"Well he's been down lately and I have noticed that he hasn't smiled much." Grace said as we were running down the last aisle getting the last few things.

"Monkey Uncle Steve is going to be ok. He's got us to distract him this weekend." I said as we made our way up to the check out.

"Good he needs us to look after him I would do anything to make you and Uncle Steve happy." Grace said

"Just as we always look after you I would do anything for you." I said as we got into the car and headed to Steve's house. Something about the case kept playing in my mind. The way Grace said she would do anything for me and Steve got me thinking about the Morton's daughter. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Steve's number.

"Hello." Steve said as I was sitting at a red light.

"Hey man just letting you know that we are headed to your house now. But I got to thinking about something with the case after Grace said something. The Morton's have a 19 year old daughter we know was on the mainland but what about a boyfriend or a friend that could have done this for her as a favor." I said

"What are you getting at Danny?" Steve asked

"Well something Grace said she would do anything to make me happy. What if the daughter was upset with her mom for supporting her dad's destruction of their family?" I said

"You know I haven't thought of that I'll get Chin to check in to it." Steve said

"Ok man well we are pulling into your driveway so we'll see you later." I said

"Ok and thanks Danno. Hey I have something to talk to you to about tonight. So I'll see you in a bit." Steve said as I hung up and Grace and I started to unpack the car to get everything in to the house.

"Grace take things up to Mary's room." I said

"Can I change into my beach cloths so I can go out and build a sand castle while you cook?" Grace asked

"Sure Monkey go right ahead." I said as I left my bag by the couch not knowing just what was in store for tonight. I had just finished putting everything away when she came running down ready to out and play. I reminded her of all the rules about going out by herself but staying where I could see her. I started to pull the pot and pans to start making Mom's famous Pasta. I was just getting ready to start the pasta when I heard the doorbell. I walked to the door with the towel on my shoulder and I was quite surprised to see her standing on the other side.

"Hello Danny." She said

"Hello Catharine what can I do for you?" I asked

"I was looking for Steve actually is he here?" She asked

"No he's still at the office." I said

"Oh well what are you doing here?" She asked

"He's invited Grace and me to stay the weekend." I said looking at her as she was a bit uneasy.

"Well this is uncanny." She said

"Why you are Steve's girlfriend and I am his best friend why is this uncanny?" I asked

"Look Steve and I are no longer together we have been over for almost two months." She said

"Sorry to hear that. But we were just waiting on him to come home." I said

"Oh well can you give him these for me there the papers I told him about for the baby." She said

"Baby what baby?" I asked as she handed me a yellow envelope and I was lost I didn't know what to say. Steve was having a child with Catharine and there was now no hope.

"Our child, I am three months pregnant. Thanks Danny." She said as I stood there watching her walking away. I felt my heart start to hurt knowing that I was never going to tell him now. He was going to be a father and she was going to be the mother and knowing Steve the way I do he'll do right by her. I walked back to the kitchen and started work on dinner knowing that tonight would be the last weekend we stayed here. I headed back to the kitchen to start on dinner and check on my little girl. She was doing what she said she wanted to do. She was building a great sand castle one that would make Steve proud. Just thinking about him right now was making me angry. This was a huge deal and he couldn't tell me. I mean sure I wasn't anyone but his friend but he's the one that always stressed we were Ohana. But here he was having a baby and he couldn't tell me I mean I shared my daughter with him every chance I got. Everything made me want to be mad and angry with him but I knew that no matter what I was always going to be in love with him. I was working on getting everything done and ready when all I could think about was Steve. Wondering what he was going to tell me. Then thinking about Catharine showing up I knew what was going to happen this weekend. But was I ready to deal with the fact that I was going to lose him before I had a chance to tell him. I had just finished with the pasta and it was in the water boiling, the meatballs were done as was the sauce. I started to cut of the veggies for that salad. _Could this day get any worse than it already was?_ I was mixing the salad when the pasta was done I drained it and then added it to the sauce and meatballs. I was letting it simmer together to get all nice and warm. I then place the salad into the huge bowl when I heard Steve's truck pull up to the house. I waited on him to enter the house and was trying to decide on how to bring it up. The door opened and then closed and the footsteps got closer as he was not in the kitchen.

"Hey Danno something smells good." Steve said

"Yeah it's dinner." I said as I never looked back to him.

"Where's Grace at?" Steve asked

"Outback." I said as I continued to give him the cold shoulder. I wasn't even sure why I was doing this but it just seemed to be natural. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I felt the tingling going down my spine as Steve touched me. But I had to be strong and not let it affect me.

"Danny what's wrong? What happened?" Steve asked

"Nothing. Go get washed up and I'll get Grace." I said heading out the back door. And down to where I found Grace finishing her master peace.

"Hey monkey time to get cleaned up and get ready to eat. Steve is home and he is getting ready too." I said

"Danno are you ok?" Grace asked

"Fine baby. Let's go." I said as the two of us walked into the house and found that Steve was upstairs. I ushered her off to the down stairs bathroom to get cleaned off and changed. As she did her thing my mind was racing for I wasn't sure how I was going to handle the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is completely a work of fiction and I do not own the series everything belongs to CBS. This is Slash so if you don't like turn back. And all mistakes are mine and mine alone._**

**Steve POV**

I stood in the kitchen watching as Danny walked out the back door to go and get Grace for dinner. I could tell he was upset about something but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe I was wrong after all and Danny wasn't into me as I thought he was. But I still had to tell him that Cath was having my child. And then if I worked up the courage to tell him that I was in love with him and I would need his help with the whole raising a child. I walked into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes and then in the board shorts and a tee-shirt. Knowing that after dinner Grace and I would end up out on the beach. Just thinking about Grace made me smile knowing that I got to hang out with her and Danny. I was always so grateful that he would allow me to spend time with him and Grace when it was his time with her. I only hoped that he would agree to be there for me and my child. Once I was changed and ready to face him I walked down the steps and was about to enter the kitchen when I noticed the big yellow envelope sitting on the table next to the door. I picked it up and opened it and there I saw everything that Cath and I had talked about all the papers she had signed giving up her rights once the baby was born. Then there was a second set that was quit shocking. It was Adoption papers for the baby I continued to read them seeing that it was for me to fill in the baby's name and then to get Danny to sign. Cath had figured everything out except one thing and that is what if Danny didn't feel the same about me as I did him. Standing there looking over the papers I figured out that Cath must have stopped by the house and talked to Danny. _May be that's why the cold shoulder._ I placed the envelop back down on the table and walked into the kitchen to see Grace setting the table and Danny sitting the food on the table.

"UNCLE STEVE!" Grace yelled as she ran to me and I bent to her and picked her up as she throw her arms around my neck hugging tightly.

"Hey Kiddo how was your day?" I asked

"Good. Thank you for letting me and Danno stay here this weekend." Grace said

"No problem you two are always and I mean always welcome here." I said as I put her down and we turned to see Danny watching us. It was then I knew that he didn't mind that I loved his daughter and she loved me. I could only hope that everything was returned and he could love my child when they join me.

"Come on you two let's sit and eat dinner before it gets cold." Danny said as we all sat around the table and I grabbed the salad tongs as Danny reached for them and our hands touched. It was a nice feeling to have his hand against mine and I just wanted to take his hand into mine. But I knew I couldn't yet we had to talk and it needed to be done without Grace present so I let go of the tongs.

"So how did the case work out?" Danny asked

"Oh yeah it seems that the daughter was very upset and pissed off at her mom for just giving up. She asked her boyfriend to take care of it. So we tracked him down and he confessed. Thanks to you Danno we got him." I said

"Well that's good." Danny said as he went back to eating and I looked over at Grace.

"So Kiddo what did you do while Danno cooked dinner?" I asked

"Um I built a huge sand castle after dinner, can I take you out and show you?" Grace asked

"Yeah we can." I said

"Cool. Oh and I almost forgot Danno, mom called while you were talking to Miss Catharine she and Step-Stan are going to be an extra week." Grace said as I saw Danny flinch at the mention of Cath's name. I then knew that she was here and must have said something to upset Danny.

"Ok. We'll call Carla and get you more cloths packed up and well pick them up on our way back to the apartment on Sunday." Danny said

"You know Danny you and Grace could just stay here for the two weeks I mean her school is on the way to the office and there is plenty of room." I said as Grace's face lit up like a kid in a candy store. Yet Danny looked like someone kick his puppy dog.

"Can we daddy?" Grace asked

"I'll think about it." Danny said as we continued to eat dinner. It was very delicious and I couldn't get enough. Danny was a great cook and I could only hope to taste more.

"Ohhh guess what Uncle Steve I got an A on my spelling test and a B on my math test." Grace said I was proud of her she worked so hard to make her mom and Stan happy that it always made Danny happy.

"Well that's great Gracie what do you say tomorrow as a treat we go to the Zoo and then out to lunch." I said

"Cool." Grace said

"Sounds like a great idea how about you go show Uncle Steve your mater piece and I'll start clean up." Danny said

"Ok come on Uncle Steve!" Grace yelled as she was half way out the door.

"Danny you sure?" I asked as he was busy cleaning up the table. I placed my hand on his to make him look at me.

"I am fine Steven go see what Grace did it is awesome." Danny said as he went about his cleaning. I knew that something was bothering him only because he only calls me Steven when he was pissed at me. I walked out the back door and walked down to the beach and there I saw Grace's castle. It was amazing and I couldn't be more proud of her. She had used everything that I taught her about building sand castles and did a great job.

"Gracie this is amazing. I am so proud of you." I said as she came and sat down next to me. I pulled her close as the two of us sat and watched the waves as they hit the beach. Within the next hour the waves would destroy her castle. She laid her head on my shoulder and snuggled into me.

"Uncle Steve can I asked you a question?" Grace asked

"Sure what's wrong?" I asked as she turned and looked at me.

"Um I was talking to daddy this morning and he's been upset lately…Mom and Step-Stan want to move to Las Vegas and take me away from Danno. I don't want to leave they said that Daddy won't win a custody battle cause he's single." Grace said as I looked to see the sad look in her eyes. It made me want to cry and just hold her tightly and never let her go. I knew that if that ever happened that Danny would follow and I would lose him too.

"Grace I will do everything in my power to help your dad so he doesn't lose you again. I promise you make him so happy." I said

"I know. I just wish daddy would find someone who loves him. Someone like you." Grace said as I couldn't help but smile knowing that she was in sorts of ok with me loving her dad. She already knew that I loved her as if she was my own.

"Why someone like me?" I asked as she looked up and smiled at me.

"Because you love us both and well you and Danno make a great team." Grace said

"I love you and your dad you are part of my Ohana and I fight for my Ohana." I said as I pulled her close to me. I knew that I had to make a move tonight. Both Grace and I sat on the beach a little while longer waiting to see the waves make her castle no more. It didn't take long as the first wave crashed and the left wing was destroyed. And then the next wave destroyed the whole thing as the water reached our feet. Grace screamed as the cool water hit us and she jumped up into my lap. I picked her up and carried her back to the house and saw Danny just step out on the deck.

"Ok Monkey say good night." Danny said as she looked to her dad and smile.

"Danno can Uncle Steve tuck me in to bed tonight?" Grace asked

"Yeah Monkey I love you." Danny said as Grace reached over to hug her dad. Danny gave her a kiss on her for head and held her tightly as they said good night. I then took Grace back and the two of us walked into the house and I grabbed a bottle of water and I carried her up to Mary's old room. She got her clothes ready for bed and headed to the bathroom. While she did that I made sure there were fresh sheets on the bed and heavy blanket at the bottom of the bed just in case she got cold. She walked back into the room and crawled up into the bed and I covered her up. I sat on the bed and I brushed a stranded of hair out of her face.

"Ok kiddo good-night and sleep tight. Rest up for tomorrow we're going to have a fun filled packed day." I said

"I will. I love you Uncle Steve." Grace said as she threw her small arms around my neck. I kissed her cheek and hugged her back.

"I love you too kiddo." I said as I turned on the night light and headed out. I shut her door and walked down the steps. I picked up the envelop and walked into the kitchen to see that Danny was out on the lani. I walked out and there on my chair was sitting a beer. I walked out and sat the envelope on the table between us. This conversation was going to be tough and I wasn't ready for it, it would be harder than the one I tell him that I love him.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Danny asked his tone was harsh and cold. I could tell he was pissed off.

"Tonight." I said

"Really that the reason you asked me and Grace to stay here." Danny said

"No I asked you two here cause I love having you here." I said

"So how tell me I am here." Danny said

"Danny please listen to me first before you jump to conclusions. It's not that I lied to you or didn't tell you. I wanted the right time to tell you." I said

"The right time. I thought I was your friend you have known all this time and you are just now telling me." Danny said

"I only found out today when she called. I talked to her the whole time you were talking to the husband. She told me she was pregnant. I thought why tell me. Then she said that the navy is her life and she never wanted to be a mother. That she didn't want this kid she was going to give it up but figured that she would ask me. I was floored by everything." I said as I stopped taking a swig of the beer in my hand.

"What is going on with everything then? And why wait to tell me?" Danny asked

"No I was going to tell you tonight remember I said I had something to talk to you about this was it. Danny I have no clue what I am getting into but I was hoping that you would be here and help me." I said as he looked at me and I couldn't help but smile as the look on his face.

"Ok look you are great with Grace and you will be fine with your own child. I will be there to help you any way I can. So what about Catharine she just want nothing to do with the child?" Danny asked

"No she doesn't the papers she dropped off earlier was her signing away her right after the baby is born. She and I broke up eight weeks ago and she is eleven weeks pregnant." I said

"Why I thought you two were so in love." Danny asked

"Danny Cath and I haven't been in love with one another in for over two years. It was always a convent thing with the two of us. But she didn't want a family or a commitment she was Navy through and through. Me I wanted the family and the house and picket fence. That's where we both disagreed and then well I told her my deepest darkest secret." I said

"Well looks like you are getting part of your dream. You are about to become a father." Danny said as the two of us sat there just watching as the sky darkened and all we could hear was the waves crashing to shore. I wished that I could work up the nerve to just reach over and grab his hand into mine and tell him that I loved him. That he was the main reason that nothing couldn't have ever happened between Cath and I. It was him it had been him since the moment that he pulled his gun on me in my own garage. I just hoped that someday that I could do something about it. I got up and walked back into the house and grabbed us each another beer.


	5. Chapter 5

This is completely a work of fiction and I do not own the series everything belongs to CBS. This is Slash so if you don't like turn back. And all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

**Danny's POV**

I was sitting here listing to the waves as they crashed against the shore it was quit relaxing. I heard Steve move as I noticed that he headed into the house I heard the fridge door open and close. I knew that he was grabbing another beer for each of us. Maybe if I tell him that I would be there for him and help him the best I could I could work up the courage to tell him my feelings. He walked back out and sat in his chair while handing me a new beer our fingers touched and the shivers started.

"Thanks." I said

"No problem thanks for dinner. It was really great." Steve said

"I know." I said as I couldn't figure out what to say how to start the conversation.

"Ok Danno go ahead yell at me." Steve said

"Why would I yell at you?" I asked

"You always yell when I do something wrong. You rant and rave with your hands in the air." Steve said

"Steve that is only when you do something irresponsible that puts us in danger. I have a daughter to care for that needs me. And you well now you are going to have to think of your child as well. But I am not going to yell because you got Cath pregnant." I said as we continued to sit there and the silence was really over powering.

"Say something all this silence is killing me tell me how you feel." Steve said

"Steve it is ok I just thought you hide this from me I mean you are part of my Ohana and we tell each other everything. I thought this was something you didn't want to tell me." I said

"Never Danny, you and Grace are my Ohana and I was going to tell you when I got home I wasn't going to keep it a secret." Steve said

"I know I shouldn't have over reacted when she dropped the papers off she made it sound like you have known for a while. I mean it's none of my business but it still hurt to think you didn't trust me." I said

"I am sorry she told you. I wanted to be the one to tell you. To see the look on your face when I told you about the baby. And the fact that I would be a single father." Steve said as I couldn't stop myself as I reached over and took his hand in mine.

"Steve it's ok really I am happy for you. I will be here for you no matter what. I will help you anyway I can. And you will be the best single father to this child you can be." I said as I kept his hand in mine.

"Danny I just hope to be the best father I can be to this child. I don't want to screw it up. And I really don't want to do it alone." Steve said as I turned to the side of my chair looking him facing him still with his hands in mine

"You won't I promise I will help you anyway I can. You are great with Grace and I love watching you with her. She adores you and you would do anything for her. Just like you will do when your child arrives. I can see you being a great father." I said as he tightens the hold on our hands.

"I hope I am half the father to my child as you are to Grace. I love that you allow me to spend time with her. It makes me think that I can do this even without Cath in the picture." Steve said as he looked down to our hands that were intertwined together. I looked up at his face I could see he was trying to figure something out and was having a hard time.

"Steve what's on your mind I am here for you no matter what?" I said

"It's just that I don't know what I want I mean I have never been responsible for another person let alone a baby." Steve said

"I know it's hard to think about and deal with. I mean when Rachel told me she was pregnant I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know how to handle having a child to care for. But as time went on I found out that it will come to you as you go. And you won't have to do it alone. I'll be with you every step of the way." I said hoping that he would catch the double meaning behind it.

"Thanks Danno." Steve said as we continued to sit there. I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Ok come on what else is going through that mind of yours?" I asked as Steve looked up and his eyes meant mine and he has all these emotions I could see. Then ever so slowly he started to come closer to me. Our lips were only inches apart and he stopped as he let go one of my hand and cupped my cheek.

"Danno I do have something to tell you but I can't find the right words so here goes. Please don't hate me." Steve said as he pulled me closer to him our lips meant and he kissed me. His lips were warm and soft and I couldn't believe that I was actually kissing Steve. Steve nipped at my bottom lip and it caused me to open up and let him in as our tongues fought for dominance. Of course he won as I felt him let go of my other hand and then both went to my hips and pulled me into his lap. I did the only thing I could think of as I straddled him in his chair. After what felt like hours we both pulled back a bit to get some much needed air.

"Steve wow…" I said it was all that could come out of my mouth as I felt his hand tighten on my waist.

"Danny I have wanted to do that for a long time. If you couldn't tell by now I am in love with you. I have been for the better part of two years. It's the main reason Cath and I never worked. And I hope I haven't made a complete fool…" Steve started as I cut him off with a fierce yet very passionate kiss I could produce. I needed to show him that I too felt the same way he did. I too had loved him and was afraid of losing his friendship. But knowing how he felt I couldn't go wrong.

"Steve I love you too. I have for a while now. And you haven't made a fool of yourself. Far from it I could never hate you." I said as the straddling on the lounge chair was starting to get to my knees I then changed positions so I was sort of lying on Steve. His arms went to holding me close to him as he kissed my neck.

"So how long have you felt this way?" Steve asked as I snuggled up against him and he held me close to him.

"Well honestly I have felt something for you since I pulled my gun on you. But I know I loved you when you were arrested for killing the governor." I said

"Wow, that first day I felt something, but when I knew it was love was when you were exposed to that gas. I felt like I was losing you, and then I sort of did." Steve said as I remembered that was when Rachel and I were sneaking around behind Stan's back. I then felt bad that he had to witness that and how it must of hurt him. I leaned up and kissed his lips again and he just smiled.

"I am so sorry you had to deal with all that. But just know that I love you." I said as we laid there and I could feel that we were both relaxed within each other's arms. It was as if I could stay in them forever.

"Can I ask you something else?" Steve asked

"Sure anything you just name it." I said

"Danny would you…I mean I know it's a bit soon…but there is one more thing you need to know." Steve said

"Steve it doesn't matter what you tell me I will still love you." I said

"Ok here goes. Cath knows that I was in love with you. She's been hounding me for the better part of these past two months to tell you." Steve said as I let this all sink in I was the reason Steve couldn't have his perfect family with Cath. But I could see us together with us raising both our kids in this house.

"Steve I don't know what to say I am sorry that I messed up your perfect family." I said

"No Danny you don't understand I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else. Here's the big thing I want us you and me to raise this little one. Cath has other papers in there all we need to do is to sign then and file them after the baby is born." Steve said

"Wait you mean papers for what?" I asked still lost

"I want you to help me raise this child as his or hers father as well Danny will you adopt him or her." Steve asked

"Steve I don't know what to say I know we have time can I think about it. I mean there is so much to consider. How well we work together then there is Grace. There is a lot to think about." I said

"I know I am sorry I asked." Steve said

"No don't be Steve I will be here every step of the way. But let's just ease into me adopting the baby thing. I mean we haven't even, we have to talk more about us and what we hope to be." I said

"I understand I do and I'll wait but I do love you and want everything with you. Danny the kids the house and most of all us to be a happy family." Steve said

"Let's take it slow Super-Seal and see where it goes." I said as we laid there is silence. I felt him move a little and then he wrapped his arms tighter I knew that this was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey how about we go to bed it's getting late and a bit uncomfortable in this chair. I have a nice big soft comfy bed upstairs." Steve said as I looked up into his eyes and could see the love in them.

"You know Grace is just across the hall." I said as he started to laugh and smile as he kisses the corner of my lips.

"No silly I just don't want to let you go. I know it sound crazy but I want to fall asleep with you and wake up with you. Slow remember." Steve said as I got up and straddled his hips again and looked at him it was better than sleeping alone with him down the hall. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his lips. I pulled away and stood up he looked like he was sad that I was now off him. I reached out my hand and he took it I pulled him up and we stood toe to toe. His arms went around my neck as my arms went around his waist. We stood there holding each other this was something that I had wanted for a long time.

"I love you Steve." I said

"I love you to Danno." Steve said as he then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. He shut and locked the door and went to the front door to set the alarm. We were at the bottom of the steps when I turned to see him with my bag.

"Come on let's go put your stuff away and then go to bed." Steve said as he took my hand and pulled me up the steps and into his room. We both stopped for a moment and stood outside of Grace's door and opened it to make sure she was ok. She was sound asleep and had a huge smile on her face I only hoped she was having a great dream. He took my bag and tossed it next to the closet as he shut the door than pulled me to the bed.

"Hey how about we get ready for bed first before we get to comfy." I said

"Ok." He replied as he went to his dresser and grabbed sleep pants and headed into the bathroom. I took the chance to grab mine as I pulled off my clothes and put on my sleep pants. The bathroom door opened and out walked Steve shirtless sure I have seen it a million times but nothing seems more perfect then right now knowing that he loves me as much as I love him. We both meant at the bottom of the bed and we shared a kiss that left us both weak in the knees as we fell to the bed still with our lips locked. After what seemed like hours our kiss broke and we got ready for bed as I lay on my side and Steve spooned up behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

This is completely a work of fiction and I do not own the series everything belongs to CBS. This is Slash so if you don't like turn back. And all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Grace's POV

I remembered when Uncle Steve closed the door and turned on the night light in case I had to get up and head to the bathroom. I usually don't get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom but I couldn't sleep to well I kept hearing voices. I got out of bed and headed to the door but realized I forgot my slippers I turned back to get them then walked out of the room. I was now headed to the bathroom I had been asleep but not deeply I had lots going through my mind mom was trying to take me away from Danno again. I know that he would follow me anywhere mom took me but he was happy here and I was too. I loved Hawaii no matter how much I said when we first moved here that I hated it I don't. Thanks' to Danno I have a new family that I love and don't want to leave behind either. Uncle Steve, Chin and Kono have become my new family. They helped my Danno fit in and became his friends and his Ohana. I walked into the bathroom and did my business as I headed back into my room I heard voices again. I was never one who eased dropped on other conversations but I wanted to know who it was. Only to see that it was Danno and Uncle Steve. I walked over to the window and there I could barely see them but I heard Danno and Uncle Steve as they were having a serious conversation. I turned to head back to my bed when I heard something that sounded like Daddy saying I love you so I went back to the window where I was only half listing but wanted to watch more than anything. I stretched out the window a bit more as I watched as daddy got up and straddled Uncle Steve's hips and looked at him. Daddy than leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his lips. I continued to stand at my window watching the two as they kissed. I was so happy that daddy and Uncle Steve finally told each other what we have all seen. Daddy pulled away and stood up he looked like he was sad as did Uncle Steve. Then Uncle Steve reached out took my dad's hand and pulled himself up the two stood toe to toe. Uncle Steve's arms went around Danno's neck as Danno's arms went around Uncle Steve's waist. They stood there holding each other this was something that I had wanted for a long time. Then I heard it and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I love you Steve." Danno said

"I love you to Danno." Uncle Steve said as he then grabbed Danno's hand and pulled him into the house. I moved back from the window and thanked god that things were starting to look up I started to the bed with a huge smile on my face knowing that Danno was going to be happy now. And I loved being around Uncle Steve he was like a second father to me. I heard the beeping of the alarm being set I crawled back into bed cause knowing my dad he would check in on me to make sure I was ok. I heard the creaking of the steps as they made it to the door. I closed my eyes and I could help the smile that was plastered to my face thinking about what I just saw. I was so happy that Danno was finally going to have some kind of happiness in his life besides me. I heard the door open and then I heard the two of them whispering and then it close. It was only a matter of time till I heard Uncle Steve's door close as well. I waited on the other door but it never came. I sat up in bed thinking about what that meant and only one thing came to mind that daddy was going to share a bed with Uncle Steve. I knew sleep would be very peaceful for us all tonight. I was just about to drift off when I remembered with Danno said to me this morning. 'Grace Honey there is someone. But I am not sure that it's going to happen' well I hope this was what he was taking about that Uncle Steve was the someone. I rolled over and got comfy on my side as I used the waves to lull me to sleep.

I opened my eyes to see the light shining through the window and I looked to the clock to see it was 620 in the morning. I knew that Uncle Steve would be up he was always up at 5am to do his run and then his swim and back by 630. I got up and went to the window and all the memories from last night came back. Danno and Uncle Steve kissing and saying they loved one another. I then walked back to the bed and slipped on my slippers and headed to the bathroom only to look in to see Daddy asleep in Uncle Steve's bed. It made me smile as I knew that this was finally going to happen. I stood in the doorway watching as he was facing the middle of the bed hugging what I would assume would have been Uncle Steve's pillow. I could see Danno and I being here all week even farther in the future as well. I was so wrapped up I didn't hear the footsteps coming till I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Uncle Steve he was smiling brightly as was I. I couldn't help but to blush for thinking about what I saw last night. I felt like I was going to be in a lot of trouble for watching Danno sleep.

"Hey Kiddo head to the bathroom then meet me in the kitchen. Well talk." He said as he turned and headed back down the steps. I looked in on my dad again and he was still sound asleep. I walked in and did my business and made my way down the steps to find Uncle Steve in the kitchen getting things ready to make breakfast.

"Morning Uncle Steve." I said as I walked over to where he was and he picked me up and placed me on the counter top.

"So you feel like helping me make breakfast?" Steve asked

"Yeah can we surprise Danno with breakfast in bed?" I asked as I looked up to see him smile yet kind of blush at the same time.

"Yeah as long as he doesn't come down and find us doing this." Steve said "So how come you are up early?"

"Ok. I couldn't sleep I had to go to the bathroom." I said looking at him with a smile.

"Ok kiddo spill it." Steve said

"How come Danno was in your room?" I asked as he stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me.

"Well I had forgot to tell him that I never replaced the bed in my old room. So it was that or the couch." Steve said

"Oh ok can I ask you a more serious one?" I asked

"Sure." Steve said.

"Ok um last night you said you would fight for me because it made Danno happy. What about you if I left how would you feel?" I asked as he stopped and turned to me again he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

"Grace I meant what I said last night I will fight for you because you make your daddy happy. But if you did leave it would hurt me too. I love that your dad trust me with you and allows me to share you when it should be his time with you." Steve said "I love you Gracie."

"I love you to Uncle Steve." I said as we hugged. "Do you love Danno?"

"How about we leave those questions for when Danno is up. Now what do you want for breakfast, pancakes, waffles or eggs?" Steve asked

"Waffles please." I said as I handed him the ingredients and he mixed them. Then he went and got the waffle maker out and heated it up. I grabbed the big spoon so we could get the batter out and on the waffle maker with out to much a mess. It took us all of twenty minutes to get them all made. Uncle Steve than started to cut up some fresh fruit as put them in bowl's he then put everything on the huge serving platter. I took the chance to help him clean up the kitchen before headed up to wake Danno. Just as the two of us were about to walk out of the kitchen we heard footsteps.

"There you are when I got up you were…" Danno stopped mid-sentence as he saw me and Uncle Steve. "You were missing from your bed monkey."

"Sorry I had to go to the bathroom and when I came out there was Uncle Steve so he and I came down to make you breakfast. Sorry to worry you daddy." I said going to him and hugging him tightly as he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah I hoped I didn't wake you. I tried to be quit I went for a shortened swim." Steve said with a grin on his face.

"Nope slept like a rock." Danno said with a sly little smile.

"Ok then being that you are up let's go out on the lanai and eat breakfast. Grace the door please." Steve said

"Ok." I said as I rushed to the door and Uncle Steve was right behind me as was Danno. Once we were all seated and our plates in front of us we started to eat in silence. Danno was looking happy as was Uncle Steve. There smiles could have been one and the same. I kept watching the two of them as they were eating and every so often they would look at one another. I could tell they were dying to just acknowledge they were in love with one another, heck dying to kiss. I wasn't ashamed of their choice to be together I loved that they were in love with one another. I couldn't take it any more I grabbed my glass and got out of my seat.

"I need more milk I'll be right back." I said as I walked into the house and took my time giving them a few to talk. Or to even kiss for all that mattered cause the tension was driving me mad. I then shut the fridge and made sure I made plenty of noise to let them know I was on my way back out to the table. As I took my seat I could tell they had kissed for Danno had strawberry sauce on his lips and he had put blueberries on his. I looked to Uncle Steve's plate to see the Strawberry covered waffle. I started to giggle as I continued to finish my breakfast.

"What are you giggling about monkey?" Danno asked

"You two are funny you know that." I said as I took a big gulp of my milk and sat it back down and they were both looking at me.

"Meaning what?" Steve asked

"Daddy how is your Strawberry waffle?" I asked as I snickered.

"Monkey I where have you been I have blueberry and Uncle Steve has the Strawberry." Daddy said

"Oh sorry my mistake." I said as I continued to eat and watched as dad looked at Uncle Steve and then back to me. This was going to be so much fun.


	7. Chapter 7

This is completely a work of fiction and I do not own the series everything belongs to CBS. This is Slash so if you don't like turn back. And all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Danny's POV

I sat and looked at my daughter as she kept eyeing both Steve and I. She was up to something but I couldn't figure it out just yet. I picked up the blueberries and put them on top of my waffle as Steve did the same with the strawberries. I couldn't help but think back to the wonderful night that I had dreaming. But it's all real and right in front of me last night Steve told me that he loves me and I too confessed to him. Then there was the other thing that was now starting to make so much sense and I couldn't wait. I was like a new dad all over again waiting on the birth of your child. I couldn't help dream last night about Steve and I becoming a true family and raising his child as our own and also Grace being a huge part of our lives. Sure everything was put out on the table so to speak and I sort of brushed everything away. But after sleeping on it I knew without a doubt that I would want to be anywhere but here with him and his child. I watched as Grace got up from her chair and looked to us.

"I need more milk I'll be right back." She said as she was in the house and we were out of eye sight. Steve quickly cupped my face and kissed my lips. I kissed him back with everything I had I really missed him this morning.

"I love you Danno sorry about this morning." Steve whispered

"I love you too. We have to tell her." I said

"I know we…" Steve stopped when the fridge door shut and a few seconds later Grace appeared. Both Steve and I went back to eating our food and she let out a giggle.

"What are you giggling about monkey?" I asked

"You two are funny you know that." She said as I took a big gulp of my OJ and sat it back down.

"Meaning what?" Steve asked as I took another bit of my waffle.

"Daddy how is your Strawberry waffle?" She asked as she snickered. What was she talking about I had blueberries.

"Monkey, where have you been I have blueberry and Uncle Steve has the Strawberry." I said as I licked my lips and on the corner I tasted strawberries I then realized it was from the kiss that we had shared.

"Oh sorry my mistake." Grace said as I finished my breakfast and so did Steve. I smiled at him as he did and nodded his head.

"Grace what's on that mind of yours?" I asked

"Can I ask you a question and you will be honest with me?" Grace asked

"Sure monkey aren't I always." I said as she looked to Steve and smiled as she turned to me.

"Daddy is up now will you answer my question from earlier?" Grace asked as I looked to her and then over to Steve.

"What question?" I asked looking to my left to see Steve start blushing.

"Yes Grace I do. I do very much." Steve said

"Ok you lost me." I said

"This morning when I got back from my swim Grace was outside the Bedroom door looking in at you sleeping. I told her to meet me down stairs. When she came down she asked why you slept in my bed. So I told her that I never replace then bed in my old room. And it was either with me or the couch. Then we had a serious talk about something and she asked me if I loved you." Steve said

"And he told me I should wait till you were up. So you are up and now I got my answer." Grace said with a smile.

"Ok so now that you know that what else is up?" Steve asked

"Look Monkey yes Uncle Steve loves me and…" I stopped while looking back and forth between the two. "And I love him too."

"Cool so does that mean you two are dating now?" Grace asked as I reached out and took Steve's hand into mine.

"Yes Kiddo your father and I are dating now." Steve said as I watched the look on my daughters face as she got up and started jumping around and yelling. I watched as she was having a grand time with this news.

"So now she know but I think she may know something else." I said

"Probably I mean she was up early and was just standing outside the bedroom with a huge smile on her face." Steve said

"Ok Monkey come here. What are you not telling us?" I asked as she took her seat again and she smiled and giggled at the same time.

"I kind of saw you two kissing…" Grace said as I cut her off.

"What how you were getting milk you couldn't see us from there." I said

"No but the evidence was on your lips the Strawberry sauce transferred from the kiss this morning." Steve said

"Yeah no that's not what I meant but that's why I went into the house to begin with. No I was talking about last night. I had to pee and on my way back to bed I heard voiced I wasn't sure you two were still up and well I looked out my window and well I saw a lot let's say." Grace said

"Ok. So yeah last night both Uncle Steve and I confessed out feelings for one another and all that leads is to here. So what other questions do you have?" I asked

"Can we stay here with Uncle Steve now and not have to go back to the apartment?" Grace asked as Steve took my hand and one of Grace's as well.

"Well we haven't talked about it yet. I mean there is so much going on and well I would love for your father to move in here with me and we can fix up Mary's old room for you anyway you want it." Steve said I smiled at him and then to my daughter and could tell that this new step in our lives she was ok with it. I just hoped that after what else Steve and I have to tell her she was still ok. I mean I know how much she has always wanted a little brother or sister and then the whole Charles thing happened and he gets more attention and it really bother's Grace but she is good at hiding it.

"Well it is something we can discuss later." I said

"Danno I love you I am glad that you are happy. I am too." Grace said as she hugged me and then turned to Steve and hugged him tightly as well. I couldn't help myself but smile as Steve reached out his arm and pulled me into this hug with Grace. It was nice to have her wrapped in my arms along with Steve this felt like everything I have ever wanted.

"Hey Kiddo we do have one more thing to talk to you about." Steve said

"Ok I am listing." Grace said

"Well it's going to affect all of us. It's going to be big." I said

"Grace Honey I know you and I have talked a lot and you have always wanted a little brother and or sister. And you got that with Charles but I see it still made you unhappy at times." Steve said

"Well that's cause Mommy and Step-Stan pay more attention to him than me. But anyway go on." Grace said

"You know I love you Monkey and I would do anything for you so that's why we're telling you about this." I said

"What Danno is trying to say is well do you remember Catharine?" Steve asked

"Yeah she's nice why?" Grace said

"Well she and I we broke up eight weeks ago cause she found out that I was in love with your father. Well she called me yesterday to tell me that she was pregnant." Steve said and the look on Grace's face fell from being happy to sad like she was losing something.

"Monkey it's ok Uncle Steve and I are still going to work on us. This isn't going to drive us apart far from it." I said

"What Danno is saying is that well Catharine never wanted kids and when she found out she freaked. She was going to give the baby up for adoption. But then figured she would give me the chance to be a father. So in about 6 months I'll be a father." Steve said

"That's so cool. Uncle Steve you will make a great daddy. You do a good job with me so you will be fine. And Daddy won't let you do this alone." Grace said

"Thanks Grace that means a lot to me to know that you think I'll be a good dad." Steve said

"Will Catharine still be coming around with the baby?" Grace asked

"No Monkey she won't be around at all." I said

"Why not?" Grace asked

"Well she told me she never wanted to be a mom. The Navy was her life and she didn't want this. So she signed papers to give up her rights. So once the baby is here and Cath is able to leave she will be gone." Steve said

"How can she not want to be a mom? Doesn't she care that she is leaving her child behind." Grace said

"Apparently not. But it won't matter cause I am going to be all this baby needs. And hopefully I'll have you and your dad support too." Steve said

"Ok Monkey go put you plate in the sink and go get ready for the day." I said

"Ok Danno I love you. I love you too Uncle Steve." Grace said as she hugged both of us and took off into the house. I waited a few minutes till I heard the door shut to what would soon be Grace's room. I turned to look at Steve who was all smiles and he took my hand and pulled me close as he kissed my lips. I pulled back and wrapped my arms around him as he hugged me back.

"Hey I need to tell you something." I said

"You can tell me anything." Steve said as I smiled at the love I felt in those few words.

"I thought about everything we said last night and well I had this dream and I really can't imagine it not coming true." I said

"And just what would that be?" Steve asked

"You and I raising your child together and us as a family. And Grace being happy and living with us as well." I said as Steve pulled me into a heated kiss that neither one of us wanted to end but there was one more thing we needed to talk about.

"Danny I love you and Grace. I promise that nothing is going to change once the baby gets here. We will be one big happy family all four of us." Steve said

"Well good I am glad to hear that. But two more things we have to talk about. Steve you know when Rachel and I divorced I promised myself never to give my heart away again. Not wanting to go through that pain again. But things have changed and I can't imagine my life without you in it." I stopped as I looked at his face and he was smiling like crazy.

"Danny I love you and I promise that I will never hurt you. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life. And I will do everything and anything in my power to make sure we are both happy." Steve said

"I know you will. You have already proved it in many occasions. And the second thing is I would love nothing more than to move in with you." I said as Grace came down from getting dressed for her surf lesson.

"Well I guess I better go get dressed. I'll be right back." Steve said as he leaned down and kissed me and Grace giggled. I watched as Steve walked into the house and Grace sat next to me.

"Daddy can I ask you a question?" Grace asked

"Sure monkey what's on your mind?" I asked

"Are you going to be a dad to Uncle Steve's baby?" Grace asked

"Well Monkey Uncle Steve asked and I told him I would have to think about it and then this morning we talked and I would love to be a dad to the baby. But Monkey both Steve and I promise that nothing will change just because there is a baby around. We'll love you both equally." I said

"Does that mean I get to be a big sister again?" Grace asked

"Sure does kiddo. If you want to be. I mean he or she will need some kind of guidance." Steve said as he walked out on to the lanai I smiled as he answered the question with ease.

"Yes I can't wait. I'll be the best big sister I can be." Grace said

"I know you will you are a great big sister to Charlie." Steve said

"When can I stop calling you Uncle Steve?" Grace asked as I was floored it took her almost a year to even call Stan, step-Stan. And here now she wanted to stop calling Steve Uncle Steve.

"Oh Grace let's keep it as Uncle for now and see how things go. And one more thing let me tell your mother ok." I asked

"Sure Danno. Ready Uncle Steve?" Grace said as the two of them headed to the beach to start there surfing. I sat on the chair and was hoping that everything would turn out ok. I watched as Steve and Grace were doing their thing I felt like this was where we were meant to be. I watched as my little girl played in the surf with Steve. As it hit as to what I wanted him to be I mean after all they all meant the same. But what term did I want him to be my partner, my lover, or my boyfriend. This week was going to go by so quick it always does when I have Grace with me. Even though part of me was still concerned about what Grace had said about Rachel and Stan wanting to move to Vegas. It hurt to think about the hell that both Rachel and Stan had put me through. And to think that he was willing to give his heart away again and there is a possibility that I might have to lose someone in the long run. I just prayed to god that everything was going to work out and I didn't have to lose my baby girl or my new found relationship.

"Danno come join us?" Grace yelled as she ran to get away from Steve.

"Yeah Danno please we'd have more fun with you." Steve yelled as he smiled that crooked McGarrett smile and I was game I took my shirt off and headed out to the water with my family. I picked up Grace and held her as I felt these two arms wrap around us and I felt a kiss to my temple. I smiled as Grace giggled and Steve then kissed her cheek as he then splashed water on both of us and the water war was on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Steve's POV

The weekend had flown by really quickly and it was now Monday morning and I was out on my run. Thinking about everything that had happened I realized that Danny and I had declared our love for one another and we have yet to go on a date. As I dove into the water and started on my swim I started to think about taking Danny on a date. But there was one thing I knew for sure was that I would do anything to keep Danny and Grace in my life. If it wasn't for the two of them I wouldn't know just what it meant to have a family. I mean most of all Danny had done what no other father would have done and that was share his daughter with me. I was just finishing up my swim heading back up to the lanai and there he was waiting with a cup of coffee. I leaned over and planted a kiss to his lips.

"Morning Danno, I didn't wake you did I?" I asked as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"No Babe I just woke up and saw you dive into the water and went to start the coffee then went back up and grabbed a quick shower." Danny said as we both sat on the chairs and watched the sun rise.

"So how is Grace this morning?" I asked

"She is up and in the shower. And I figured while you showered that I would make breakfast." Danny said

"Sound good. Hey I wanted to ask you something and I understand if you say no. But I was thinking about us and well I want to tell Chin and Kono." I said as I waited and watched the look on Danny's face. I could tell he was wrestling with the whole idea of telling the guys yet. "Look we don't have to but I know that Rachel and Stan are going to be away for the week and well I wanted to take you out tonight."

"And Chin or Kono could watch Grace for us. Well then I am all for it." Danny said as he leaned over and kissed me again. "Ok Super-Seal go get your shower."

I walked into the house and picked up my phone and made a quick call. I pulled out my work attire and went to take my shower. The whole time I was thinking about how we were going to tell Chin and Kono but I knew they wouldn't be a problem. My worst fear was of course Rachel and how she would react. My biggest fear was that when she found out she would threaten Danny and take away his custody or lack thereof. I got ready for work and knew that today was going to be the start of a new beginning for both Danny and myself. We both were in love with one another and we were becoming a family and sure everything was being done a bit backwards but what the hell. I walked down and there was Danny and Grace putting finishing touches on breakfast. The three of us ate and got ready to leave the house both Danny and I made sure we had all our stuff and we both made sure Grace had her school stuff. Once Grace gave both Danny and I a hug and ran off into school the two of us headed to the Palace. Both Danny and I walked into the office and there were the cousin's standing at the big computer along with the newest member of our team. Today was her first day Governor Denning wanted someone who was good with profiling on or team.

"Morning Boss this is Agent Weston she was sent here from Governor's office." Kono said

"Well welcome Agent Weston. Please feel free to make yourself at home. I am sure that Kono showed you to your office?" I asked

"Yes sir she did." Lori said as I waked over to Danny's desk and pulled a few files off his desk and handed them to her.

"Look over these files and see if you can profile anything with suspects. These are a few of our cold cases. While the team and I discuss the end of our last case it's something we so the day after we wrap up a case." I said

"So your office or mine this time?" Danny asked

"Um we can use your off this time." I said as we all went into Danny's office as he took his chair and pulled the other chair next to him as Chin and Kono took up the couch.

"Ok so boss what's up?" Kono asked as both Danny and I looked at one another and smile.

"Look you two you are my Ohana as much as Mary is. And as much as you two are to Danny and Grace. And we feel as if we need to tell you this." I said

"What the big goof is trying to say is that well we have both come to terms and talked with Grace and well were dating." Danny said

"OMG I was totally waiting for it. You two make a cute couple." Kono said "Coz you owe me twenty."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway Brah it's all good and not a problem." Chin said as I reached over and took her hand.

"So now that you our family know our secret we need to ask you a favor?" Danny asked

"Sure man what's up?" Kono asked

"Well I want to take Danny out on our first official date and well could you watch Grace?" I asked

"Of course man what time you want me over there?" Kono asked

"Um bout 6 we have reservations at 7" I said as we all talked a bit more and then we all headed to our own offices. It was a relatively slow day and we all were working on paper work. Danny had gone and retrieved lunch for us all while we worked. I was in the middle of a phone call when he entered my office.

"Yes sir…no sir…we will…ok good day." I said as I hung up and looked to Danny who held my lunch.

"So what did the governor want?" Danny asked

"To talk about Agent Weston his hopes for her on this team that's all. So you excited about tonight?" I asked

"Of course so how should I dress?" Danny asked

"Uh jeans and a polo shirt will be fine." I said as he smiled and went back to his office. We had both agreed to keep the PDA out of the office. The day was quickly coming to an end and both Danny and I left to go pick up Grace from school. She quickly began to tell us about her day and everything that happened. We were just about home when she spoke up and asked if we could go swimming?

"Monkey Kono is going to come over and watch you while Uncle Steve and I go out is that ok?" Danny asked

"You mean on a date?" Grace asked

"Yeah a date, were going out to dinner." I said as we pulled up to house and we all filed out and into the house. Grace went to the kitchen table and started her homework while Danny got her a snack and a drink. I want up stairs and changed into my clothes for this evening. I was just coming out of the bathroom when Danny entered the room. Before I had the chance he had pushed me up against the wall and kissed me with such passion. I then reached up and tangled my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to him. I couldn't help but to let a moan escape as I could feel his tongue as it entered my mouth. We fought for control of the kiss as our hand started to roam one another. At the same time we both pulled away gasping for much needed air from the kiss.

"Wow Danno what got into you?" I asked

"Oh nothing I have been dying to do that all day. Epically after meeting Agent Weston she has the hot's for you, you know?" Danny said

"Does she, well that's good to know. But I only have eyes for you Danno." I said as we both heard the footsteps coming up the steps and head to the bathroom and the door close.

"Yeah she does she couldn't take her eyes off you all day." Danny said

"Well she has another thing coming. Come on get dress Kono will be here soon. I'll meet you downstairs." I said as I kissed him again and left him standing in the middle of my room. I had been in my dad's office just looking over some bills making sure they were caught up as the doorbell rang. I got to the bottom of the steps and there was Danny coming down with his dark blue jeans that hugged his ass and his red polo shirt that he left the top two buttons undone and I could see a little bit of chest hair. The doorbell rang yet again as we both just stood there looking at one another.

"Damn it guys open up?" Kono yelled as Danny turned his attention to the door and opened it. Once she was in and Grace was down we said bye as I took Danny's hand and guided him out to my truck. Once we were on the way Danny and I started to talk about our other family members and what we were going to tell them. And we both agreed that we would wait to tell them till them when the time was right and right now with everything so new it was good just with Grace, Chin and Kono knowing. We pulled to this building and Danny looked over and smiled.

"I heard this place was great but a little on the steep side. Are you sure about this?" Danny questioned as I took his hand and guided him to the door. Once inside a woman appeared before us as I smiled.

"Reservations for two under McGarrett?" I said

"Ah yes right this way Commander." She said as we both followed her to a table in the back. Once she left with our drink orders both Danny and I continued to talk about us. We talked about everything from Grace to us and work and how we were going to hand Agent Weston. We ordered our food and continued to talk we were able to get mostly everything out and on the table by time our food arrived. We had light conversation as we both finished our meal. There was one thing that was on my mind and I didn't want to be thinking about it but it was there. Everyone I have ever loved always found a way to leave me or hurt me. And I knew that Danny wasn't going to do that but there was still one person who could do that.

"Steve stop thinking so hard what's going on in that head of yours?" Danny asked

"Just thinking we touched on everything from Grace to the baby to Cath and our friends. But what about Rachel how will she handle this?" I asked

"It doesn't matter, I am my own man and I can be with whoever I want, she can't hurt me or you." Danny said

"But what if she doesn't agree and takes Grace…" I was stopped

"Hey stop that now. We will cross that bridge when we get there, till then can we focus on us?" Danny asked as I reached over and took his hands into mine and smiled. He was right and I felt like a moron for even thinking those horrible things. The evening was going great and I really didn't want it to end. So after I paid of our meal we left the restaurant hand and hand. I lead us away from the parking lot and down to the beach and we just walked along listing to the waves crashing. I pulled Danny close to me and planted a soft kiss to his lips as he wrapped his arms around me. This was what I never envisioned myself having. I thought I was going to be alone and lonely for the rest of my life. I had always wanted love and a family and someone to settle with. But I knew that I would never have that with Cath for she never wanted to settle.

"Hey Babe you ready to head back home to our little girl." Danny said as I looked at him and smiled.

"You mean that Danny?" I asked

"Yeah I do. She loves you and you love her just as much as you love me. We are becoming a true family you me and Grace, and in a few months another little one. I know we love one another, and I said I would never get married again. But I can see us together for the rest of our lives. I love you Steven Jack McGarrett." Danny said

"I do love her just as much as you and your right we have become a family and we are adding to it. I thought I was always going to be alone in life but that all changed when I meant you. I love you too Daniel Raymond Williams." I said as I planted a sweet kiss to his lips and then pulled him close as we walked back to the truck. Just as we were pulling down the street to the house Danny reached over and took my hand and smile.

"I had a great time Steve thank you." Danny said

"So did I Danno." I said as I pulled in beside the Camaro got out. I walked around to the other side of the truck where I meant Danny and took his hand as we walked to the house. The door flew open and there was one person I never expected to see.

"Mary what are you doing here?" I asked

"Oh nothing I had a little down time and figured that I would come and see my brother. To make sure you were not lonely but I can see that, that's not the case." Mary said

"Look Mary I am sorry that…" Danny started

"Don't I am happy for you two. I could see it the last time I was here and I am thrilled that you two finally saw that." Mary said

"Hey I am going to go check on Grace you two talk." Danny said as I let go of his hand to let him go look in on his daughter. I turned to look at my sister and smiled, she then throw her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Come on let's go out on the lanai and talk." Mary said as the two of us walked out and sat in the chairs.

"Mar I am so sorry I haven't told you I mean everything with Danny and I just happened really I mean last Friday we told one another how we felt." I said

"Look Steve don't worry about it I was just really worried when I ran into Cath and she told me that you two were over." Mary said as I turned and looked at her wondering just when she saw Cath.

"Mary when was it that you saw her?" I asked as she turned and looked to me with confusion on her face.

"Um about a month ago maybe, why?" Mary asked as she looked back out to the ocean. I took a deep breath and wondered just how I was going to tell my sister everything. I mean I knew she was ok with the biggest secret and that was Danny and I's relationship.

"Ok look I have so much to tell you but I don't want you to think that we are rushing into this it just all sort of fell into place." I said

"Steve whatever it is you can tell me I am still your sister no matter what?" Mary said as I thought back to everything that happened over the weekend and how everything did really fall into place.

"Ok well we'll start out by say that Cath and I broke up about eight weeks ago. She called me on Friday to tell me that she was eleven weeks pregnant." I said

"You mean I am going to be an Aunt?" Mary asked

"Yeah you are. Anyway the reason for the break up was because of my feeling for Danny. Friday night Danny and I talked and confessed our feeling to one another, he loves me as I love him." I said

"How does he fell about the baby?" Mary asked as I looked to her and smiled

"Well the next morning we told Grace about us being a couple and about the baby. She asked if that meant that she was going to be a big sister again. Well Danny at this point had decided that he would help me with the baby. Then after we told Grace he agreed to the also adopt the baby once the baby is born. Cath signed over her right she want's nothing to do with the baby." I said

"Wow so you and Danny are a couple and going to raise a child together. What about Rachel?" Mary asked as I got this look on my face wondering just what was going to happen with that one. Part of me was scared and part of me was not worried at all.

"Well she had to fly to the mainland with Stan his mother is ill. So Danny has Grace for two weeks. We haven't told Rachel yet." I said

"How do you think she will handle it?" Mary asked

"Not sure but we have to wait to find out." I said

"Well I am getting tired what do you say we head to bed for the night." Mary said as we started into the house and I remembered that Grace was in her room.

"Mary you'll have to stay in my room. Grace sort of took yours." I said

"No problem it'll soon be hers anyway." Mary said as I pulled her into a hug and we both headed up stairs. She walked into the bathroom and I passed Grace's room and she was asleep. I then knew that Danny must be waiting for me in my room. I opened the door and there he was in sleep pants and the papers that Cath had dropped off. I was about to ask what he was doing when I noticed he had a pen in hand and then he went signing on the papers. I stood there in aww as I watched him as he started to clean the papers up and started to put them away.

"Danno did you just do what I thought you did?" I asked

"Yeah I did. I signed the papers too legally adopt the baby when he or she join's us." Danny said

"I love you Danny." I said as I crawled on to the bed and he greeted me with open arms as our lips meant in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too. Now all you have to do is sign them as well." Danny said as he handed me the pen and looked to where he signed his name Daniel Raymond Williams. I was floored knowing that he was willing to do this with me. Epically after everything that Grace had told me about her mom and Stan wanting to move to Las Vegas. I don't know what I would do if they took Grace and Danny followed.

"Hey you quite thinking about her and think about us were becoming a family. I will deal with her when she gets back." Danny said as I signed my name once it was done I put the papers back and put them on the nightstand. I then turned back to the man of my dreams and pulled him close.

"Sorry I just keep thinking about her keeping Grace from you because of our relationship. And then what Grace said to me over the weekend. Danno I know that Rachel and Stan want to move to Vegas. I don't know what I would do if I lost you after just getting you." I said

"You never have to worry because I am going to fight her tooth and nail. I am not letting her up root our baby girl again. She is happy here and she'll have family…" Danny said as I cut him off.

"You know I'll help you too. I'll do anything for you and Grace. You both showed me that I have it in me to be a father." I said

"I know you and if it comes to it well cross that bridge when it gets there." Danny said as I pulled him close to me and kissed him again. If there was one thing I loved doing it was kissing his soft yet strong lips. After about twenty minutes of heavy making out like teenagers we both cuddled into the middle of the bed as we fell asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
